Immortal Angel & Demon Protection (IADP)
by Addickted to Speight
Summary: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Lucifer/Original Character, Crowley/Bobby, Alternate Universe - High School, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, God is in here somewhere the characters go to Kripke, the creator of Supernatural. he pretty much owns them, not me
1. Part 1- Chapter One

_Prologue_

* * *

Crowley paces before a table, multiple more placed down the hall. At the table before him are four seats, all filled with archangels, their faces and wings hidden in shadow. The other tables are all filled with angels and demons, all immortal, ordered by status and power in their respected homes: Heaven and Hell. Crowley runs a hand through his short hair, his black leather wings twitching and his forked tail whipping back and forth as he looks at the most powerful angels ever created.

"He's gone, guys." Crowley tells them. "And I bet he's not coming back. But that is not something we need to worry about right now. Something or someone if killing off our cambions and fledglings. Keeping them safe needs to be our top priority, not finding your lost father." The angels grumble at that statement, some spreading their wings in defiance. The archangel on the far right holds up a hand, making the hall go quiet.

"We know this," he snaps, "but our Father is important to us. Also know this, Crowley: we're running out of ideas for protecting them. There is pretty much nothing." The angel shakes his head, a strand of hair falling into his face, others watching intently.

A demon from the fathers table -who has been ignoring most of the meeting- looks up from her papers. "We can hide them with our mortal children. Sure, their bodies will age faster," she stops for a moment and others turn to her, shocked, making her go on quickly, "but whatever is killing them and us off won't suspect a thing. It's a known fact that we don't interact with the little mortal kids much unless we need to make a deal of some sorts as we fight over the humans." Crowley and some others nod at that, his wings spreading in thanks as she blushes with embarrassment. He's glad that someone, especially a demon, thought of a way to protect both the angel and demon races.

The archangels turn to each other, speaking softly in Enochian, a language demons will never understand, no matter how much they tried. Crowley watches them silently, as still as any demon could be except for the twitch of his wings or tail every few seconds, not breathing. The angel that spoke before nods and stands, flashing three large white wings on his left.

"We will go on with this idea Ruby has thought of. It needs to be called of something, though, so go home, think of something." The other three stand un in union and they all disappear in a flutter of their giant wings, signaling the end of the meeting.

The others start to stand up, gathering up their things and nodding to each other, disappearing several at a time. Now Crowley stands by himself, running a hand through his hair as he shakes his head. He sighs as the hall blurs into a mess of colors before forming into a large one room cabin, one of the archangels standing before him next to the blazing fire. He's tall, hair blond, and his eyes are a light blue. His three sets of wings are a luminesce, bright white with hard-to-see specks of color.

"Father," Crowley says to him softly, "why are you here?" The angel -Lucifer, most likely- looks down to his arms, where a small angel is cradled, sleeping. And his wings... Crowley frowns and takes a step towards the two to get a closer look. Yes, his eyes aren't playing tricks on him; the fledgling's wings are as black as midnight. _That's unusual._ Crowley thinks to himself.

"I want you to find him a home." the angel says. "A place where he'll be safe. A group of mortal angels and demons found out about what's happening several centuries ago, so we agreed on putting cambions and fledglings in their homes. Just... just find a home of angels for him, please." Crowley nods and holds out his arms, getting an armful of limbs and wings. He smiles at the sleeping form.

"What's his name?"

"Castiel." The British demon frowns.

"To fall from God?"

* * *

 **writers note:**

For those of you who don't know that cambion(s) means and didn't look the word up, it's demon children.

Also, I gotten this story idea from _You're Not The One I Was Looking For,_ by Hell's Bartender on

You should read it sometime.

And I will update every month or more


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter One - Eighteen Years Later**

* * *

A boy sits in a library, legs kicked up on the table before him, a book open in his hands. He's a few months from turning eighteen, a senior at his high school, St. Charles. Like all the other teenage boys in the school, he's wearing a white dress shirt with slits in the back, dress pants black. Draped over his chair is a black jacket, slits like the ones in his shirt. His hair is short and black, messy like he just gotten out of bed, and his eyes are an inhuman blue. Arched behind him are a large pair of black wings, the size unusual for both born angels **and** demons. He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more, feathers fluffing up against the cold, as he flips another page of the book. Another boy's voice fills the quiet library, making the other sigh in annoyance.

"Castiel?" The boy - Castiel - looks up as a boy skips around a book case and into view. On him are the same clothes, striking odds with his brown hair and dark eyes, wings dark brown speckled with gold. Castiel smiles at the sight of the boy's disheveled feathers, making him flash a bitch face.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here? I thought my mother was going to pick me up for the party." Castiel frowns, tilting his head in a confused was as Gabriel shrugs, pulling a baseball out of his jacket, tossing it between his hands.

"Now, Cassie," he says and the ball goes into the air as Castiel scowls at the nickname, "I told Naomi that Amy and I are going to take you. Amy's waiting in the car and, get this, a human friend of hers wanted to come and his in the car as well. Don't tell anyone!"

Castiel looks at him, shocked, before his wings puff out in anger. "Don't tell anyone? You're bringing a human to a party full of angels and demons! How do you expect Lucifer to react when he finds out from me?" Gabriel winces at the mention of the healer before deciding not to answer and grabbing his friend's arm, dragging Castiel out of the chair as the book falls to the ground. Gabriel pulls him towards the door before Castiel snatches his arm out of his grasp, heading back to his chair to pick up the jacket.

Castiel pushes Gabriel out the door, turning back as he gets the strange feeling of being watched. As he watches, a man appears out of nowhere next to the table. Castiel studies him, noticing that his eyes are a light blue and his hair a short and messy black. Arched behind him are three sets of giant blandish white wings, spread to their full length, the tips passing through the walls. The man winks at Castiel, making him jump and run after Gabriel as he bends to pick up the book, flipping through the pages. As he straightens up, his wings fold neatly to his back and he heads to a large bookshelf near the table, putting the book away. He runs a hand over the spin, reading the Enochian title: _The Things They Carried_ , written by Tim O'Brien. The man, most definitely an angel, considering his wings, shakes his head before he disappears with a flutter of his giant wings.

* * *

Dean leans back in the front seat of his friend's car. His friend, Amy, sits in the driver's seat, texting someone in some strange language he doesn't understand. They've meet through his 'uncle,' Bobby, who's been more of a father to Dean and his younger brother more than their father actually was, when Dean was five and she seven, at Bobby's work, Singer's Salvage. Dean knew his uncle hunted supernatural creatures and made friends with some of them, but he didn't expect to walk into the shop, see a seven year old girl with large light blue wings that were a lighter shade of her eyes, and instantly become friends with the angel himself. He even found out that angels and demons were **living** together in the St. Chuck's or something area. It surprised both him **and** Bobby.

Dean shakes his head before turning towards the private school, noticing two boys walking out, the one with black hair pulling on his jacket as he scowls at something the other with brown hair said. The one with his jacket on Dean has seen before, at the Dick's Sporting Goods store. The other one he has never seen before, his eyes going up and down his body. They reach the car and open the back door as Dean's eyes rest on the spots behind their backs and above their shoulders, wondering how exactly they hide their wings. The boy with the black hair coughs, making Dean look at him, locking eyes. _How can someone's eyes be a so inhuman blue?_ Dean thinks to himself.

"I-I'm Castiel." the boy stutters and Dean smiles as he holds out his hand.

"Dean," he says, shaking Castiel's hand. "Nice to meet you, Cas."


End file.
